Timeline
The following is a timeline documentation encompassing all important global events in Terranean history. 20th Century 1900s Steampunk Era 1903 *Aviation is discovered. **First successful flight conducted in Nordoctob. The pilot's name was Erich Klinsmann. **This discovery marks the end of the Industrial Era and the beginning of Modern Era. *The Imperia Wars end with the signing of a peace treaty between the empires of Ellka and Redosia. *The Aiche Empire, the empire which ruled the region of Eastern Manlano, is disbanded and the Aichian royal family is executed. *The relocation of the Eastern Manlano populations, orchestrated by joint Redosian and Ellkan efforts, begins. *The Empire of Bahtex loses the territory of Spich Isles to Ellkan forces **Ellkan Forces launched from the province of Dianorm. *Failed attempt of Redosia to invade Bahtex grounds in the continent of Estcleff. 1904 *The relocation of the Eastern Manlano populations is completed. 1905 *The [[Desland Revolutionary Wars|'First Desland Revolutionary War']] erupts in June as the province of Desland revolts against the Empire of Bahtex. **The revolt is carried out by the Dutchmen. **The revolution ends by July 1905 in failure for the revolted Deslanish populations. **The Dutchmen are disbanded. *Bahtex places high military personnel within vicinity of Desland. 1910s Dieselpunk Era 1918 *First Belkan War 1920s 1923 * 1930s 1940s 1949 * Vyoletnam's 5th Kingdom plunges into disorder and is brought to the brinks of civil war. * A military coup overthrows the 5th King, executing the entire royal family and their affiliates. ** The town of Ramtaw falls. * The surviving 8 Kings send in the 7th, 5th and 3rd Kings Brigades to overthrow the coup and regain control over the 5th Kingdom. After months of futile fighting, the Kings agree into a truce with the military coup. ** The successful coup against the Royal Niner in the 5th Kingdom (now renamed Korelva) brings into Vyoletnam and the surrounding areas hundreds of thousands of civilian refugees. 1950s 1950 * The Coup decides to spread further. With funding from both Redosia and Ellka, they fund new war machines to plunge deeper into Vyoletnam territories, as well as neighbouring nations. * Ellka and Redosia engage in an expansionist attrition war, trying to outdo one another in achievements. The arms race between the two trigger a cold war between them. ** Redosia reaches out to Vyoletnam to fund its expansionist galore, having collaborated together in the past. ** Ellka funds the coup, and proceeds to recognize it internationally. 1952 * The Coup begins marching towards its neighbours, marking the beginning of the Vyoletnam Civil War, the first phase of the Nightmare War. ** During the rapid expansion, the town of Uttaralak is cut off and left to fend of for itself. * The 8 Kings of Vyoletnam elect an Emperor to lead the Kings Brigades in combat and defeat the coup. 1953 * The defense of Uttaralak is successful, thanks to the 501st regiment, the only surviving regiment of the 5th Brigade, having successfully stood up against the siege as reinforcements arrive. * Joined with the 307th regiment of the 3rd Brigade, the Vyoletnamese forces advance and push the invaders back to the border. 1954 * The battle for Hill 67 begins. "The Butcher Hill" oversees the capital Sasi and is of vital importance to controlling the surrounding region. Regiments 717, 789 and 349 are tasked with taking and holding the hill. ** Of those regiments, 717 and 349 are wiped out to the last man in the first months of fighting. * The 501st Regiment of the 5th Brigade is the only regiment to have suffered less than 20 percent total losses in the war, whilst Taxiarch Aun'El's squad is the only squad to have lost 26 brigadiers since the beginning of the war, with the average casualties of brigadier squads usually ranging from low 80s to 100s. * Autarch Orel Jin receives new reinforcements and weapons to bolster his brigadiers' fighting capabilities. He is then redeployed to Hill 67 as commander of the 789, since their autarch was executed in the line of duty for treason and cowardice. * The 501st is sent to secure, along with the 391st Tactical, the road to Godiri, the final stop before the capital. The 501st is led into slaughter however, as nearly half the regiment is wiped out by miscommunication with the 391st, which started firing on their positions instead of the enemy's. The 501st is forced to retreat defeated from the overwhelming coup soldiers. * The 789th manages to take the hill, and Autarch Orel Jin requests reinforcements to bolster the defenses on the hill. His request is not granted. He and his men make their last stand, until they all die. Hill 67 remains unclaimed by either side. 1955 * The 501st is deployed to Hill 67 to finish the 789th's job. They are accompanied by the 307th. ** Thanks to the clever tactic of quick and rapid sabotage of Taxiarch Aun'El, the 501st manages to take the hill and hold it until reinforcements from the 7th Brigade arrive. * The 501st Regiment of the 5th Brigade, along with regiments from the 7th Brigade, march to Sasi. The siege begins immediately thereafter. * The siege of Sasi is successful and the 5th King is reinstated power over the 5th Kingdom. ** Taxiarch Aun'El and her unit are decorated for their services during the siege of Sasi. * Following the siege, the routing coup supporters are hunted down by Brigadiers and executed. ** Among them are the residents of Ramtaw. The 501st is dispatched there to pacify the deserters. ** Following the slaughter at Ramtaw, Autarch Syariel Yong and his men desert, siding with the coup. ** Taxiarch Aun'El, her unit and a few select others, break away from the traitorous 501st. * Following the desertion of the 501st, the Kings relish a witch hunt against the survivors of the coup, a hunt that covers the whole of Korelva and even the surrounding nations that dared house refugees. * The beginning of the hunt brings about the second phase of the Nightmare War. * Taxiarch Aun'El and her loyal brigadiers find the traitorous 501st. ** In a fight to the death, Aun'El kills Autarch Syariel Yong. The rest of the 501st is either killed or too wounded to continue fighting; they face military court and are lined up for execution. ** The 501st Regiment is reinstated, under the guise of Aun'El, who is given the promotion of Autarch. She and her regiment are sent to the frontlines again. 1956 1958 *The Nightmare War comes to an end. **The Vyoletnamese Empire annexes the 9th Kingdom again, and the 9th King is reinstated. 1960s Atompunk Era (?) 1964 *Ellka and Redosia relations gradually weaken out as the two nations engage in a state of isolationism from each other. 1966 *Redosia succeeds in launching the first manned shuttle in orbit above Terra. This events triggers the arms race between Ellka and Redosia. 1970s 1970 *The Federation of Belkan States is formed in May 11. Founding and capital state of the Federation is Ellka. **Bluegaria and Kerchsea join the Federation alongside Ellka on the formation date. **Morea does not join until the late days of October. **The Principality of Kroken does not join the Federation in spite of peer pressure made by Ellka and Kerchsea. *Kerchsea launches the first commercial satellite in orbit above Terra. 1980s 1990s Cyberpunk Era (?) 1991 *Discovery of the XV-O-0133-IV "Sledgehammer" asteroid by the G.S.O. Second Belkan War: 1994 - 1996 1994 *The Bahtex Civil War erupts in February. **North Bahtex sides with the Empire of Redosia whilst the South joints forces with the Belkan Federation. 1997 *Sledgehammer planetfall 21st Century 2000s 2001 *Desland signs an alliance treaty with Nordoctob on January 3. **The treaty includes military aid between these two countries in the case that one of them engage in war with another country. *Nordoctob declares war on South Bahtex on February 27. **The Nordoctobian Army launches an offensive simultaneously on the same day, trespassing the Eastern Bahtex-Nordoctobian borders. **Desland Third Regular Army Division assists Nordoctobian forces in battle, invading the southern regions of South Bahtex. **South Bahtex provides minimum resistance to the joint Nordoctobian-Desland invading force, having been caught unprepared. **South Bahtex remaining forces regroup in the capital city of Madrita. North Bahtex joins the war, siding with South Bahtex. **The Battle of Madrita is fought between Southern Bahtex and Nordoctobian Forces during a 3-day period (March 21-March 24). ***Battle outcome results in Nordoctobian victory. ***Routing Bahtex Forces defending Madrita are captured and are sent into prison labours within Nordoctobian borders. *South Bahtex falls to Nordoctob on March 24, with the siege of the capital city of Madrita. **Desland occupies Madrita. *Nordoctobian Forces march forward to North Bahtex. **North Bahtex tries to set up a defensive perimeter along its borders with South Bahtex. The Defense Line is codenamed The Magellan. ***On the same time, North Bahtex requests help from the Belkan Federation. **The Nordoctobian Air Force penetrates The Maggellan air defenses and deals a lethal blow to Bahtex's defense system, aiding Nordoctobian Land Armies march further inland. ***Nordoctobian 34th Tactical Fighter Squadron's Schwarz 3 earns his nickname "Black Jack" for shooting down 21 Bahtex aircraft in combat. **Nordoctobian Forces reach the limits of Fort Estrada da Serpente, the last line of defense for the North Bahtex Forces. *North Bahtex falls to Nordoctob on April 5. 2005 *Nordoctob submits defeat. 2010s Solarpunk era 2016 *The Adjikistani Revolution begins. 2019 * Discovery of the Elvean Ossus. Category:Terra Category:Forsak Category:Northorel Category:Ossus Category:Elvean Ossus Category:Ellkan-Redosian Cold War Category:Dawn of Modern Era